El salto
by Zoren97
Summary: Las gotas caían directamente en su rostro y se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, empapándolo y quemándolo sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo, a Zim no le importaba nada de eso. Ya nada importaba.


**El salto**

La luz que emanaba de la computadora se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza pura. Fue viendo fragmentos de sus mismos recuerdos en la obscuridad de la habitación, recuerdos llenos de miedo e impotencia...

Todas esas mini películas se trataban del abuso que Zim pasaba en la Eskuela. Los golpes de compañeros, el rechazo de los demás y no ser aceptado por más que quisiera intentarlo. Era pura perdida de tiempo, huecos intentos sin aceptación.

Aquel "grandioso" plan del alce come-humanos como tipo de venganza no había servido de nada, después de ese plan fallido decidió poner más entusiasmo y ganas en ser aceptado. Dos meses de sufrimiento y aquella "mala noticia" para que tomara esa dura decisión.

Negando muy dentro de si que no se diera por vencido, apagó la computadora lentamente, disfrutando sus últimos momentos. Salió de la base subterránea de su casa y subió a la sala. Gir estaba viendo televisión, muy aburrido y regado en el sofá.

—Voy a salir un rato, Gir. Cuida la base, ¿Si?

—¿Amo? ¿A dónde va?— El pequeño robot se levanta de un brinco y sigue la caminata de Zim, pero el irken se da cuenta y se da la vuelta para tenerlo de frente.

—Por ahí. Ya regreso, ¿Esta bien?— Gir se dio cuenta de que Zim retenía unas ganas enormes de soltar el llanto con tan solo ver sus ojos llorosos y escuchar su voz temblorosa, su antenita decayó y se presenció un gesto de malestar en su rostro.

—¡Pero, amo! Afuera esta lloviendo, eso es malo para…

Las palabras de Gir callaron cuando Zim cerró la puerta y se marchó dejándolo solo en la sala. El pequeño Gir procesó la información unos cuantos segundos y luego empezó a rodar por la habitación mientras reía eufóricamente.

Zim caminaba por la acera mordiéndose el labio inferior aguantando tantas quemaduras y apretando con las manos su uniforme irken, eran peores los insultos que el dolor físico. Las gotas eran leves, la lluvia apenas comenzaba.

"_Estarías mejor muerto, ¿Sabes?" Las frías palabras de los altos lo habían dejado en shock. ¿Cómo era posible eso? El daba su mejor esfuerzo para agradarles y ganarse el honor de las dos personas más maravillosas que él respetaba._

"_Mis Altos… ¿Por qué me…"_

"_¡Por que estamos hartos de ti! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Esa misión del planeta secreto es totalmente falsa! No buscábamos que invadieras un planeta, la principal razón por la que te mandamos lejos fue para que murieras solo."_

Una lágrima salió y se resbaló por su mejilla, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Si los Altos lo detestaban tanto hasta el punto de quererlo matar, ¿Para que estaba él aquí?

El rechazo era enorme.

**El rechazo te destruye poco a poco hasta que caes dentro de un pozo sin fondo, y escoges el suicidio como ultima salida.**

Dib lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, sus compañeros ni le hablaban y lo golpeaban seguidas veces, los Altos no lo miraban como un invasor capaz. Zim se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. Sin saberlo, su caminata lo llevó hasta las entrañas de un bosque de altos pinos y dificultoso camino para pisar. ¿Qué más da? A nadie le importaría si el se suicidaba ahí mismo.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y su PAK se desprendió de su espalda para caer a la tierra mojada. La lluvia estaba cayendo más fuerte y corrían vientos helados. Volteó hacia el cielo nublado y miró a las nubes grises llorar, tal cual como él también las imitaba.

Las gotas caían directamente en su rostro y se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, empapándolo y quemándolo sin piedad alguna. Sin embargo, a Zim no le importaba nada de eso. Ya nada importaba…

—¿Porque la vida de un Irken tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no pude ser… un humano como Dib? Me siento tan mal… ¿Está alguien ahí? ¿Quién me escucha? Dime que no estoy solo…

La nostalgia, al igual que la lluvia lo empapaba. Su razonamiento estaba fallando, no hablaba con nadie. Solo soñaba… solo agonizaba con la verdad.

Empezó a marearse, se tambaleó un poco y cayó de rodillas al instante. El agua en su cuerpo estaba haciendo efecto, y eso era sumamente grave. El no tener la PAK también le afectaba de sobremanera. Como ultimas palabras volteó hacia el cielo y sus ojos se apagaron…

—Acabo de saltar…

**Acabo de saltar al suicidio.**

**Después todo acabo para Zim.**

**La necesidad de afecto y la soledad son los ingredientes perfectos para el salto.**

**Zoren97**


End file.
